A Man Has Dreams
"'A Man Has Dreams'" is a song sung and performed in ''Mary Poppins. It is performed by David Tomlinson (George Banks) and Dick Van Dyke (Bert). This is a slower-paced rendition of "The Life I Lead" which incorporates a modified version of "A Spoonful of Sugar". It was featured in Saving Mr. Banks, where P.L. Travers (author of the Mary Poppins books and consultant) and her extreme stubbornness and difficulty to work with inspired the lines "My world was calm, well ordered, exemplary/Then came this person, with chaos in her wake". Lyrics George Banks: (speaking) A man has dreams of walking with giants To carve his niche in the edifice of time (singing) Before the mortar of his zeal Has a chance to congeal (speaking) The cup is dashed from his lips The flame is snuffed aborning He's brought to rack and ruin in his prime Bert: (speaking) Life is a rum go guv'nor and that's the truth. George Banks: (speaking) You know what I think? It's that woman, Mary Poppins. From the moment she stepped into this house, things began to happen to me! Bert: ''(speaking) Mary Poppins? '''George Banks: '(speaking) ''Yes! Yes, of course! ''(singing) ''My world was calm, well ordered, exemplary Then came this person, with chaos in her wake And now my life's ambitions go with one fell blow It's quite a bitter pill to take ''(speaking) ''It's that Poppins woman! She did it! '''Bert: '(speaking) ''I know the very person you mean. Mary Poppins, she's the one what sings ''(singing) ''A spoonful of sugar that is all it takes It changes bread and water into tea and cakes '''George Banks: '(speaking) ''See, that's exactly what I mean! Changing bread and water into tea and cakes indeed! No wonder everything's higgledy-piggledy here. '''Bert: '(singing) A spoonful of sugar goes a long, long way 'Ave yourself a 'ealthy 'elpin' ev'ry day (speaking) ''And a healthy bit of trouble if you ask me. '''George Banks: '(speaking) ''You know what she did? I realized it now. She tricked me into taking Jane and Michael to the bank. That's how all the trouble started! '''Bert: '(speaking) ''Tricked you into taking the children on an outing? '''George Banks: '(speaking) ''Yes! '''Bert: '(speaking) ''Outrageous! A man with all the important things you have to do. Shameful! You're a man of 'igh position Esteemed by your peers ''(singing) ''And when your little tykes are cryin' You 'aven't time to dry their tears And see them grateful little faces Smilin' up at you Because their dad, 'e always knows Just what to do '''George Banks: '(speaking) ''Well I mean look I, I don't think I... '''Bert: '(speaking) ''Like you say, guv'nor. ''(singing) ''You've got to grind, grind, grind At that grindstone Though child'ood slips like sand through a sieve And all too soon they've up and grown And then they've flown And it's too late for you to give Just that spoonful of sugar To 'elp the medicine go down The medicine go down, the medicine go down. ''(speaking) ''Well, goodbye, guv'nor. Sorry to have troubled you. ''(exits the house whistling) Category:Songs Category:Mary Poppins songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs